El Rescate (Adaptación)
by aandre94
Summary: Cuando Edwardlogra rescatar al pequeño Seth, que ha desaparecido durante un tornado, las vidas de Bella y Edward dan un vuelco inesperado. Por fin parecen haber descubierto el amor perfecto hasta que, repentinamente, él decide dejarlo todo. ¿Qué es lo que le impide vivir esta relación?¿Podrá Bella ayudarle a enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Aquella tormenta sería recordada como una de las peores de la historia de Carolina del Norte. Como se produjo en 1999, los habitantes más supersticiosos del lugar la interpretaron como un fatídico presagio, el primer paso hacia el fin del mundo que se avecinaba. Otros se limitaron a mover la cabeza y a afirmar que sabían que tarde o temprano algo así tenía que ocurrir. Aquella noche se detectaron nueve tornados, que asolaron la parte oriental del estado y se llevaron por delante una treintena de hogares. Los postes de teléfono quedaron tendidos sobre las carreteras, los transformadores ardieron sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar, centenares de árboles fueron derribados, los tres ríos principales se desbordaron y la vida de un montón de gente cambió de un solo y cruel manotazo de la madre naturaleza.

Todo empezó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: el cielo estaba gris y encapotado, pero no más de lo normal, y de repente una explosión de rayos, truenos, vientos huracanados y una cortina de lluvia cegadora surcaron el cielo de principios de verano. El frente llegó desde el noroeste y cruzó el territorio a una velocidad de sesenta kilómetros por hora. Las emisoras de radio comenzaron a emitir los avisos de emergencia al unísono, dando noticia de la violencia del fenómeno. Los que pudieron se guarecieron en sus casas, pero aquellos a los que la tormenta pilló en la carretera, como Isabella Swan, no tuvieron donde refugiarse. Allí, envuelta en la oscuridad de la tormenta, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. En algunos lugares llovía con tanta furia que los vehículos tenían que circular a menos de diez kilómetros por hora. Isabella, o Bella, como le gusta que le llamen, se aferraba al volante de su coche con los nudillos blancos de la tensión y una expresión de intensa concentración en el rostro. A ratos resultaba imposible distinguir la carretera, pero detenerse representaba un riesgo aún mayor porque los conductores que la seguían no la verían pararse. Se quitó por encima de la cabeza la parte del cinturón de segundad que le cruzaba el pecho y se inclinó hacia el parabrisas en un intento de divisar las líneas de la calzada, que apenas conseguía atisbar de manera intermitente. Durante largos trechos tenía la impresión de que conducía por puro instinto. No veía absolutamente nada. La lluvia descargaba a raudales sobre el parabrisas, barriéndolo como una ola, y la sumía en la penumbra. Los faros resultaban inútiles. Bella quería aparcar en alguna parte, pero ¿dónde? ¿Dónde estaría a salvo? ¿En el arcén? Los otros coches iban dando bandazos, tan a ciegas como ella. Decidió rápidamente que parecía más seguro seguir circulando. Apartó la mirada de la carretera, se cercioró de la presencia de las luces rojas que la precedían y echó un rápido vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Rezaba para que los otros conductores estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. El que fuera.

Entonces, con la misma rapidez con la que se había desencadenado, la tormenta amainó, y Bella pudo ver. Se le ocurrió que probablemente la había dejado atrás, y tuvo la impresión de que los demás también habían deducido lo mismo porque, a pesar de lo resbaladizo del asfalto, todos aceleraron en un intento de mantenerse por delante de la perturbación. Bella hizo lo propio y siguió el ritmo del tráfico. Diez minutos más tarde, mientras la lluvia seguía remitiendo, reparó en el indicador del depósito y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Estaba claro que tendría que repostar: no tenía suficiente gasolina para llegar a casa.

Los minutos pasaron.

El tráfico la mantuvo alerta. Gracias a la luz de la luna había cierta claridad en el cielo. Miró el tablero de indicadores. La aguja del carburante estaba en plena zona roja. A pesar de sus deseos de correr por delante de la tempestad, aminoró la marcha con la esperanza de ahorrar combustible, con la esperanza de tener suficiente, con la esperanza de que el frente no la alcanzara. Los otros coches no tardaron en empezar a adelantarla y a cubrirla de salpicaduras contra las que el limpiaparabrisas luchaba denodadamente. A pesar de todo, mantuvo la velocidad.

Transcurrieron otros diez minutos antes de que pudiera dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio: según la señal que acababa de ver, había una estación de servicio a menos de kilómetro y medio. Puso el intermitente, entró en el carril de la derecha y salió de la autopista. Se detuvo en el primer surtidor.

Lo había conseguido. No obstante, era consciente de que la tormenta le seguía los pasos y de que llegaría a esa zona en menos de un cuarto de hora. Tenía tiempo, pero el justo.

Llenó el depósito tan rápidamente como pudo. Luego, ayudó a Seth a bajarse del coche. El chico la cogió de la mano mientras se dirigían a pagar. Ella había insistido en que lo hiciera así a causa del tránsito que había en la estación de servicio. Seth era demasiado bajo para alcanzar el tirador de la puerta. Nada más entrar, Bella se percató de lo abarrotado del lugar. Parecía como si todos los conductores hubieran tenido la misma idea: repostar mientras todavía pudieran hacerlo. Cogió una Coca‐Cola light —la tercera del día— y rebuscó en las neveras del fondo. En una, cerca del rincón, encontró leche con sabor a fresa para Seth. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y a él siempre le gustaba tomar un poco de leche antes de acostarse. Con suerte, y suponiendo que pudiera mantenerse por delante del temporal, Seth se quedaría dormido en el camino hacia casa.

Cuando llegó a la caja tenía cuatro personas delante. Le pareció que quienes la precedían estaban impacientes y cansados, como si no pudieran entender que a esa hora hubiera tanta gente. En cierto modo era como si se hubieran olvidado de la tormenta. Sin embargo, por sus miradas se percató de que no era en absoluto así. Todos estaban nerviosos, y sus expresiones parecían decir: «¡_Deprisa! ¡Hemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes!_»

Bella suspiró. Notó que la tensión le agarrotaba los músculos del cuello, y movió los hombros. No le sirvió de mucho. Cerró los ojos, se frotó los párpados aplicando una ligera presión y los volvió a abrir. A su espalda, oyó que una madre discutía con su hijo pequeño y se volvió. El chico debía de tener la misma edad que Seth, unos cuatro años y medio, más o menos. La madre lo sujetaba por el brazo y parecía igual de agotada que ella. El chico protestó dando una patada al suelo.

—¡Quiero las magdalenas! —lloriqueó.

La madre se mantuvo firme.

—He dicho que no. Ya has comido bastantes porquerías por hoy.

—¡Pero tú sí que comes!

Al cabo de un momento, Bella desvió la atención. La cola no avanzaba. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Se asomó para averiguar la razón. La cajera daba la impresión de estar aturdida ante la avalancha de clientes. Parecía que todos querían pagar con tarjeta.

Transcurrió otro interminable minuto, y la fila menguó en uno. En ese momento, la madre y el niño estaban detrás de ella y seguían discutiendo.

Bella apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Seth, que estaba sorbiendo tranquilamente su leche, y no pudo evitar escuchar las voces.

—¡Va, mamá...! ¡Por favor!

—Si insistes, te llevarás un cachete. No tenemos tiempo.

—¡Pero es que tengo hambre!

—Pues haberte comido el frankfurt.

—¡Es que no quería un frankfurt!

La discusión continuó un rato. La cola avanzó tres personas. Bella llegó a la caja, abrió el monedero y pagó en metálico. Siempre tenía una tarjeta de crédito a mano, para los casos de emergencia, pero rara vez la usaba. A la dependienta le resultó más complicado entregarle el cambio correcto que pasar la tarjeta por el lector de bandas magnéticas, y no dejó de mirar fijamente las cifras de la máquina registradora mientras le devolvía las monedas justas.

Más atrás, la disputa entre madre e hijo proseguía. Bella, por fin, recibió su cambio, guardó el monedero y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sabía lo duro que aquel momento era para todos, así que le sonrió a la madre cuando pasó por su lado, como si le dijera: «_Qué difíciles son los niños a veces, ¿verdad?_»

Por toda respuesta, la mujer entornó los ojos y le dijo:

—Tiene usted suerte.

Bella la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Digo que tiene usted suerte —repitió la mujer, señalando a Seth con la cabeza—. El mío no se calla nunca.

Bella apartó la mirada con los labios fruncidos y asintió. A continuación se dio la vuelta y salió.

A pesar de lo nerviosa que la había puesto la tormenta, del largo rato que llevaba conduciendo y del tiempo pasado en el centro de diagnóstico, en lo único que podía pensar era en Seth. Mientras caminaban hacia el coche, Bella sintió la repentina necesidad de llorar.

—No, señora —murmuró para sí—. La afortunada es usted.

* * *

HolaHola! Volviiiiii:) Cómo andan?

Traigo una nueva historia! espero que les guste :) Es la adaptación de un libro de Nicholas Sparks. HER MO SI SI MO! Lo amé cuando lo leí, así que acá estamos!

Los que siguen 'Para Siempre' (mi otra adaptacion) se preguntarán por qué la dejé ahí. La cosa es que no consigo encontrarlo en PDF, así que cuando lo haga, lo terminaré!

Díganme qué opinan de la historia, si bien el prólogo no dice mucho, nos deja saber que algo no anda bien con Seth... Qué será? Ya lo sabremos! jaja

Saludos, nos vemos en el Cap1!


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué había tenido que suceder? ¿Por qué, entre todos los niños, le había tenido que tocar a Seth?

De vuelta en el coche, tras haber repostado, Bella entró de nuevo en la autopista y condujo manteniéndose por delante de la tormenta. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos la lluvia continuó cayendo con intensidad, pero no de forma amenazadora, y ella no dejó de contemplar cómo los limpiaparabrisas empujaban el agua a un lado y a otro mientras regresaban a Edenton, en Carolina del Norte.

La lata de Coca‐Cola light estaba encajada entre el freno de mano y el asiento del pasajero. Aunque sabía que no era lo que más le convenía, acabó de bebérsela, e inmediatamente lamentó no haber comprado más. Otra dosis de cafeína la habría ayudado a mantenerse alerta y concentrada en la conducción en lugar de en Seth, pero Seth siempre estaba allí.

Seth. ¿Qué podía decir de él? Había sido parte de su ser. A las doce semanas de embarazo había escuchado los latidos de su corazón, y los últimos cinco meses notó cómo se movía en sus entrañas. Cuando nació, mientras se encontraba todavía en la sala de partos, le pareció que no había nada más hermoso en el mundo. Ese sentimiento no había cambiado, aunque ni mucho menos se consideraba una madre perfecta. En esos momentos procuraba hacer las cosas lo mejor que podía, aceptaba lo bueno y lo malo, y buscaba la alegría en los pequeños placeres. No obstante, con Seth, éstos eran difíciles de encontrar.

Durante los últimos cuatro años se había esforzado en ser paciente, pero no siempre había sido sencillo. En una ocasión, cuando Seth era todavía un bebé, llegó a taparle la boca con la mano para acallarlo, pero él siguió llorando durante cinco horas seguidas pese a haber pasado despierto toda la noche. Puede que todos los padres insomnes del mundo consideren que aquella reacción de Bella tenía disculpa. Pero ella, tras ese incidente, hizo todo lo que pudo para controlar mejor sus emociones. Cuando sentía que la frustración la dominaba, contaba hasta diez antes de tomar una decisión, y cuando eso no funcionaba, salía de la habitación para sosegarse. Esa actitud ayudaba, pero era a la vez una ventaja y un inconveniente: una ventaja porque sabía que la paciencia era esencial para ayudar a su hijo; un inconveniente porque hacía que dudara de su capacidad como madre.

Seth había nacido exactamente cuatro años después de que la madre de Bella falleciera de un aneurisma cerebral; y, aunque Bella no era propensa a creer en supersticiones, le costaba aceptar que se trataba de una simple coincidencia. Estaba convencida de que Seth era un regalo que Dios le había enviado para sustituir a su familia. Aparte de su hijo, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo. Su padre había muerto cuando ella contaba cuatro años, no tenía hermanos y tampoco abuelos; así que Seth se convirtió en el único destinatario del amor que ella podía ofrecer. Pero la providencia es extraña, la providencia es impredecible. A pesar de que dedicó a Seth todo su amor y sus atenciones, sus cuidados no parecieron ser suficientes, y se vio condenada a llevar un tipo de vida que nunca hubiera imaginado, una vida en la que los progresos de Seth iban siendo anotados cuidadosamente en una libreta, una vida completamente dedicada a su hijo. Seth, naturalmente, nunca se quejaba de las cosas que hacían a diario. A diferencia de otros niños, Seth nunca se quejaba por nada. Lo observó por el retrovisor.

—¿En qué estás pensando, cariño?

Seth contemplaba la lluvia que caía sobre la ventanilla, con la cabeza ladeada. Tenía su manta sobre el regazo. No había dicho una palabra desde que habían vuelto al coche, y se giró cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

Ella esperó la respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna.

* * *

Bella Swan vivía en la casa que había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Cuando éstos murieron, la propiedad pasó a manos de su madre, de quien ella la heredó a su vez. No era gran cosa, sólo un edificio destartalado construido en 1920, con algo más de una hectárea de terreno. Los dos dormitorios y la sala de estar no estaban en malas condiciones, pero la cocina necesitaba urgentemente electrodomésticos nuevos, y el baño carecía de ducha. Tanto el porche delantero como el trasero estaban medio hundidos, y de no haber sido por el ventilador portátil que tenía, en más de una ocasión habría creído que iba a morir de calor. Pero podía vivir allí sin pagar un alquiler, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Hacía tres meses que se había convertido en su hogar.

No había podido quedarse en Atlanta, la ciudad en la que había transcurrido su infancia. Desde el nacimiento de Seth, no había tenido más remedio que dedicar todo el dinero que le había dejado su madre a estar al lado del niño. En aquella época lo había considerado un abandono temporal del trabajo, ya que su intención era regresar a la enseñanza cuando su hijo creciera. Sabía que tarde o temprano el dinero se le acabaría y tendría que buscar un modo de ganarse la vida. Además, le encantaba enseñar. No había transcurrido una semana desde que se había marchado y ya echaba de menos a sus estudiantes y a sus colegas profesores. Pero después de cuatro años, seguía en casa con su hijo, y su intención de recuperar su plaza de maestra sólo era un distante recuerdo, más un sueño que una remota realidad. Ya no podía recordar una sola de las lecciones que había impartido ni el nombre de sus estudiantes. De no haber estado tan convencida, habría jurado que nunca se había dedicado a esa profesión.

La juventud está llena de promesas de felicidad, pero la vida sólo ofrece la realidad de los desengaños. Su padre, su madre, sus abuelos... Todos habían desaparecido antes de que ella cumpliera veintiún años. A esa edad ya había asistido a cinco funerales y, sin embargo, legalmente, todavía no podía entrar en un bar y pedir una copa con la que ahogar sus penas. Ya había sufrido su parte de adversidad; pero, al parecer, Dios todavía no había acabado con ella. Como las desventuras de Job, las suyas parecían no tener fin: ¿una vida acomodada? Ya no. ¿Los amigos de la infancia? Hay que dejarlos atrás. ¿Un trabajo con el que disfrutar? Eso es pedir demasiado. Entre tanto, Seth, el dulce y maravilloso niño en nombre del cual soportaba todo aquello, seguía siendo en muchos sentidos un misterio para ella.

En aquellos momentos, en lugar de enseñar, trabajaba en el turno de noche de un restaurante llamado Twilight, un concurrido establecimiento de las afueras de Edenton. El dueño era un negro de unos sesenta años llamado Laurent Miller que llevaba más de treinta al frente del negocio. Entre él y su mujer habían criado a seis hijos y habían conseguido mandarlos a todos a la universidad. Una de las paredes del local estaba cubierta con sus títulos y diplomas, y los clientes habituales estaban al tanto de las proezas de los muchachos. Laurent se ocupaba personalmente de eso. También le gustaba hablar de Bella: disfrutaba explicando que había sido la única aspirante a camarera que le había entregado un curriculum cuando la entrevistó.

Laurent comprendía lo que significa ser pobre, entendía el sentido de la palabra «_amabilidad_» y sabía lo difíciles que pueden ser las cosas para una madre soltera. «_En la parte trasera hay una pequeña habitación. Puedes traer a tu hijo siempre y cuando no entorpezca el trabajo_», le dijo cuando la contrató. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando él le enseñó la habitación. Había dos camas y una lamparita. Aquél era un sitio donde Seth estaría seguro. Al día siguiente, lo acostó en aquella pequeña habitación, antes de empezar su horario nocturno. Unas horas más tarde, volvía a meterlo en el coche y ambos regresaban a casa. Desde entonces esa rutina no había cambiado.

Trabajaba cuatro días a la semana, cinco horas por noche, y ganaba apenas lo justo para ir tirando. Hacía un par de años había vendido su Honda; lo cambió por un viejo pero fiable Datsun y se embolsó la diferencia. Ese dinero, junto con el que había heredado de su madre, hacía tiempo que lo había gastado; pero entre tanto se había convertido en una especialista en ahorro y control de los gastos: no se había comprado ropa desde la penúltima Navidad y, aunque sus muebles eran decentes, se trataba de los restos de una época pasada; no estaba suscrita a revistas, no estaba abonada a ningún canal de televisión y su equipo de música consistía en un viejo trasto de sus tiempos de estudiante; la última película que había ido a ver al cine era La lista de Schindler, y no solía poner conferencias para hablar con sus amigos. Tenía 238 dólares en su cuenta del banco y un coche de hacía diecinueve años con kilómetros suficientes para haber dado la vuelta al mundo cinco veces.

Sin embargo, nada de eso la afectaba. Sólo Seth era importante, aunque nunca, ni una sola vez, le había dicho que la quería.

* * *

Las noches que no trabajaba en el restaurante solía sentarse en la mecedora del porche trasero con un libro. Disfrutaba leyendo allí fuera, donde la monotonía del canto de los grillos le resultaba relajante. La casa estaba rodeada de robles, cipreses y nogales, todos cubiertos de colgante tillandsia. A veces, la luna proyectaba sus rayos a través de ellos de tal manera que el camino de grava parecía poblarse de sombras semejantes a animales exóticos.

En Atlanta se había acostumbrado a leer por simple placer, y sus gustos abarcaban desde Steinbeck y Hemingway hasta Grisham y King. No obstante, aunque todos esos libros estaban a su disposición en la biblioteca local, ya no le interesaban: prefería usar los ordenadores que había al lado de la sala de lectura y que tenían conexión gratis con Internet. Se dedicaba a buscar informes clínicos facilitados por las principales universidades, y siempre que daba con alguno interesante lo imprimía. La carpeta en la que los guardaba ya tenía más de ocho centímetros de grosor.

En el suelo, al lado de la mecedora, también se apilaban una serie de manuales de psicología. Eran caros y se habían llevado una buena parte de sus modestos ingresos. Sin embargo, aquellas páginas habían representado una esperanza. Tras encargarlos, había aguardado los envíos con impaciencia, pensando que encontraría algo que la ayudaría.

Cuando llegaban, se pasaba horas leyéndolos, estudiándolos. A la luz de la lámpara, examinaba atentamente la información sobre temas que en ocasiones debía repasar más de una vez. No obstante, no se precipitaba. En ocasiones tomaba notas; en otras, se limitaba a marcar la página o a subrayar lo más interesante. Así pasaba una hora, quizá dos, hasta que al final cerraba el libro y daba por terminada la lectura de aquella noche. Luego, se levantaba, se desentumecía y, tras guardar los volúmenes en el pequeño escritorio del salón, iba a comprobar que Seth estuviera bien antes de regresar al jardín.

El camino de grava conducía hasta un sendero entre los árboles que terminaba frente a la rota cerca que establecía el linde de la propiedad. Bella y Seth tenían por costumbre pasear por allí durante el día, pero a ella le gustaba ir de noche. Extraños ruidos la rodeaban: de lo alto le llegaba el ulular de las lechuzas, junto con el roce de una rama o crujidos entre la maleza. La brisa marina agitaba las hojas de los árboles con un murmullo parecido al del mar, mientras la luna aparecía y desaparecía. Afortunadamente, el sendero era recto, y ella lo conocía bien.

Más allá de la cerca, el bosque la rodeaba y se hacía más espeso. Los ruidos aumentaban y la luz disminuía, pero Bella seguía adelante, hasta que la oscuridad casi se hacía asfixiante. No tardaba en oír el agua. El río Chowan corría cerca. Unos cuantos árboles más, un giro a la derecha... y era como si un nuevo mundo se desplegara ante ella. La corriente, ancha y tranquila, se hacía visible: poderosa, negra y eterna como el tiempo. Entonces se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba que su mirada se perdiera mientras absorbía y permitía que toda aquella serenidad la invadiera. Sólo se quedaba unos pocos minutos; pocas veces prolongaba ese momento para no dejar a Seth solo en la casa. Luego, lanzaba un suspiro y daba media vuelta. Tenía que regresar.


	3. Chapter 3

En el coche, mientras seguían corriendo por delante de la tempestad, Bella rememoró la entrevista que había mantenido con el médico unas horas antes y el modo en que éste le había leído el informe sobre Seth.

_El niño es un varón. En el momento de las pruebas tiene cuatro años y ocho meses. Es un chico bien parecido que no presenta deficiencias físicas apreciables a simple vista ni en el rostro ni en la cabeza. No hay evidencias de traumatismo craneal, y la madre ha descrito el embarazo como normal. _

El especialista había seguido desgranando los resultados de las distintas pruebas durante un rato hasta que, finalmente, había llegado a las conclusiones.

_Aunque las pruebas de inteligencia han dado resultados normales para su edad, el niño presenta un grave retraso en lenguaje, tanto receptivo como expresivo... Probablemente se trate de un desorden de procesos auditivos centrales, algo que en medicina se llama CAPD, aunque la causa no se ha podido determinar... Globalmente, se le calcula una capacidad de lenguaje equivalente a la de un niño de veinticuatro meses... Las posibilidades de aprendizaje son desconocidas por el momento... _

«_Apenas las de un bebé_», había añadido Bella para sí, sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando terminó, el médico dejó a un lado el informe y la miró con comprensión.

—En otras palabras —dijo, hablando lentamente, como si ella no hubiera entendido lo que él le acababa de exponer—, Seth tiene problemas con el lenguaje. Por alguna razón que desconocemos, y aunque su cociente intelectual es normal, es incapaz de hablar como correspondería a los cuatro años, y tampoco puede entender lo que se le dice como lo haría un niño de su edad.

—Sí. Ya lo sé —contestó ella.

La firmeza de la respuesta lo pilló desprevenido, y Bella tuvo la impresión de que el médico había esperado de ella que discutiera, rebatiera o formulara la consabida retahíla de preguntas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer no iba a decir nada más, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Tengo una nota que dice que usted ha hecho que lo evaluaran en otros centros.

Bella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Sí. Así es.

El especialista hojeó los papeles.

—Pues no tengo esos informes.

—Es que no se los he dado.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas. Bella aferró el bolso en su regazo, reflexionando.

—¿Puedo serle franca? —preguntó al final. El especialista la miró atentamente antes de recostarse en su asiento.

—Se lo ruego.

Ella le lanzó un vistazo a Seth antes de contestar.

—A mi hijo le han hecho diagnósticos erróneos una y otra vez durante los últimos dos años. Le han dicho de todo: desde que es sordo o autista, hasta que padece trastornos del desarrollo o de atención. Luego, se ha demostrado que nada de eso es cierto. No sé si sabe lo duro que es para una madre escuchar cosas así sobre un hijo, tener que creerlas durante meses y meses, aprenderlo todo acerca del tema, finalmente aceptarlas, y que después alguien venga y te diga que estaban equivocados.

El médico no contestó, pero Bella le sostuvo la mirada antes de continuar.

—Ya sé que Seth tiene problemas con el lenguaje. Créame, he leído todo lo que se ha publicado acerca de los CAPD. Si le soy sincera, creo que he leído del tema tanto como usted. A pesar de todo, quería otra opinión sobre sus problemas de expresión, para saber exactamente dónde y cómo tengo que ayudarlo. En el mundo real, Seth tiene que relacionarse con otras personas aparte de mí.

—Así pues, nada de todo esto es nuevo para usted...

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. En absoluto.

—¿Lo ha apuntado a alguna terapia?

—Trabajo con él en casa.

El doctor hizo una pausa.

—¿Lo visita algún especialista del comportamiento o del habla? ¿Alguien que antes haya tratado a niños como él? —preguntó a continuación.

—Ya no. Estuvo sometido a terapia, tres sesiones a la semana a lo largo de un año; pero no lo ayudaron, y se fue quedando atrás. Al final, lo borré el mes de octubre pasado. Ahora sólo estoy yo.

—Ya veo —contestó el médico, en un tono que demostraba a las claras que no estaba de acuerdo con semejante decisión.

Ella lo miró fijamente y añadió:

—Creo que debería comprender que, aunque las pruebas indiquen que Seth tiene el nivel de un niño de dos años, ha mejorado con respecto a su situación anterior. Antes de que empezara conmigo, no había dado señales de ningún progreso.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, mientras seguía conduciendo por la autopista, Bella recordó a Jacob Black, el padre de Seth. Jacob era de esa clase de hombres que llaman la atención y que a ella siempre le resultaban atractivos: alto y delgado, con ojos oscuros y cabello castaño. Lo había conocido en una fiesta, rodeado de gente, y saltaba a la vista que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas. Por aquel entonces, ella contaba veintitrés años, no tenía pareja y hacía dos que trabajaba de profesora. Preguntó por él a su amiga Angela, y ésta le explicó que Jacob iba a estar en la ciudad sólo durante unas semanas y que era asesor de inversiones para un banco cuyo nombre Bella ya no recordaba. No le importó que no fuera de allí. Lo miró, y sus ojos se encontraron. No dejaron de lanzarse miradas durante los cuarenta minutos que él tardó en acercarse y saludarla.

¿Quién puede explicar lo que sucedió a continuación? ¿Fueron las hormonas? ¿La soledad? ¿El estado de ánimo del momento? Poco importa, el caso es que se marcharon de la fiesta pasadas las once, se tomaron una copa en el bar del hotel mientras se contaban anécdotas graciosas, flirtearon un rato con la mente puesta en lo que sucedería a continuación y acabaron en la cama. Fue la primera y la última vez que lo vio. Él regresó a Nueva York, regresó a su vida de siempre y también, según supo después Bella, a la pareja que tan descuidadamente se había olvidado de mencionar. Ella siguió con su rutina.

Entonces no le había dado demasiada importancia; pero, un mes más tarde, sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño un martes por la mañana, inclinada sobre la taza del inodoro, sí que se la dio. Fue al médico, y le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía: que estaba embarazada.

Cuando lo llamó por teléfono, sonó el contestador, y le dejó un mensaje. Jacob tardó tres días en responder; escuchó las palabras de Bella y, acto seguido, lanzó un suspiro que sonó a exasperación. Luego, se ofreció a correr con los gastos del aborto. Bella le contestó que, como católica, no tenía la menor intención de deshacerse del niño. Furioso, él le preguntó cómo había sido capaz de permitir que sucediera algo así, y ella le respondió que si alguien tenía que contestar a semejante ocurrencia, esa persona era él. A continuación, Jacob quiso saber si realmente estaba segura de que él era el padre. Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo para no explotar. Sí, él era el padre.

Él se ofreció otra vez a pagar el aborto, y ella lo rechazó de nuevo. Entonces, Jacob le preguntó qué esperaba que hiciera, y Bella replicó que no esperaba nada, que sólo creía que debía saberlo. Él le advirtió que si tenía intención de demandarlo y solicitar una pensión alimenticia para el niño, se defendería. Ella repuso que no deseaba ninguna compensación, pero que quería saber si como padre tenía intención de estar presente en la vida de su hijo. Durante unos segundos, sólo escuchó una respiración al otro lado de la línea. Luego, JAcob contestó que no, que ya estaba comprometido con otra. Nunca había vuelto a hablar con él.

* * *

Lo cierto era que le resultaba más fácil defender a Seth ante un médico que ante sí misma. Lo cierto era que estaba más preocupada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. A pesar de los progresos que hacía, no le suponía ningún consuelo que su hijo tuviera la capacidad de expresión de un niño de dos años. En octubre cumpliría cinco.

Sin embargo, se resistía a abandonar. Nunca abandonaría, por mucho que trabajar con él fuera la tarea más difícil a la que se había enfrentado. Bella no sólo llevaba a cabo los deberes rutinarios, como preparar comidas y cenas, llevarlo a pasear por el parque, jugar con él o enseñarle sitios nuevos, sino que, además, durante cuatro horas al día, seis días por semana, practicaba con él la mecánica del lenguaje. A pesar de lo indiscutible de los avances del niño desde que ella había empezado a enseñarle, éstos eran desesperantemente irregulares. Había días en que Seth era capaz de decir todo lo que ella le pedía; en cambio, otros ni abría la boca. A ratos parecía capaz de comprender cualquier concepto nuevo, y a ratos era como si fuera a peor. Por lo general, Seth podía responder preguntas formuladas con «_qué_» y «_dónde_», pero «_cómo_» y «_por qué_» aún le resultaban incomprensibles. En cuanto a la conversación, el intercambio de razonamientos entre dos personas no era más que una hipótesis científica más allá de su capacidad.

El día anterior, habían pasado la tarde a orillas del río Chowan. A Seth le gustaba ver pasar las barcas que surcaban el agua y se dirigían a Batchelor Bay. Por otra parte, constituía un cambio en la rutina ya que, cuando Bella le enseñaba en casa, solía atarlo a una silla del salón. Eso lo ayudaba a concentrarse.

Habían encontrado un lugar ideal. Los nogales abundaban en la orilla y había más helechos que mosquitos. Estaban sentados en una zona cubierta de pequeños tréboles, no se veía a nadie más, y Seth contemplaba fijamente el agua mientras Bella terminaba de apuntar cuidadosamente en su libreta los últimos datos de los avances de su hijo. Sin mirarlo, le preguntó:

—Cariño, ¿ves alguna barca?

El niño no contestó; en lugar de eso, cogió su avión de juguete e hizo como si volara. Tenía un ojo cerrado y con el otro miraba hacia el aeroplano.

—Seth, tesoro, ¿ves alguna barca?

Él se limitó a hacer un leve ruido con la garganta, como si imitara un motor acelerando. No prestaba atención.

Ella miró a su alrededor y no vio ninguna embarcación. Tomó la mano del chico para asegurarse de que le hiciera caso.

—Seth, di: «_No veo ninguna barca._»

—«_Ayón_.»

—Sí. Ya sé que es un avión. Ahora, di: «_No veo ninguna barca._»

Seth alzó un poco más el juguete. Seguía contemplándolo fijamente. Al cabo de un instante, habló de nuevo.

—«_Ayón eación._»

—Sí, Seth. Tienes un avión.

—«_Ayón eación._»

Bella suspiró.

—Sí. Un avión de reacción.

—«_Ayón_.»

Contempló el hermoso rostro de su hijo, tan perfecto, tan normal... Ayudándose con la punta del dedo, hizo que él girara la cara y la mirara.

—Escucha: aunque hayamos salido, no por eso hemos de dejar de trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que repetir lo que yo te diga; de lo contrario, tendremos que regresar a casa y a tu silla. No querrás eso, ¿verdad?

A Seth no le gustaba nada la silla. Una vez sujeto no se podía mover, y no hay niño en el mundo al que le guste esa sensación. Sin embargo, Seth siguió agitando su avioncito y observándolo contra un horizonte imaginario.

Bella insistió:

—Seth, di: «_No veo ninguna barca_.»

Silencio.

Sacó un caramelo del bolsillo. El niño lo vio, pero ella lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Di: «N_o veo ninguna barca._»

Era como arrancar una muela, pero al final las palabras empezaron a salirle.

—«_O eo nuna acá_» —susurró él.

Bella le dio un beso y la golosina.

—Eso es, cariño. Eso es. ¡Qué bien has hablado! ¿Sabes que eres un gran conversador?

Seth oyó el cumplido mientras masticaba y volvió a concentrarse en su avión.

Bella apuntó las palabras que acababa de pronunciar y siguió con los ejercicios. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo diferente.

—Seth, di: «_El cielo es azul_.»

—«_Ayón_» —respondió el chico al cabo de un instante.

* * *

Estaban en el coche, a sólo veinte minutos de casa. Oyó que Seth se agitaba en el asiento de atrás y echó una ojeada por el retrovisor. El ruido cesó, y Bella tuvo cuidado de no hacer nada que pudiera despertarlo hasta que estuvo segura de que se había vuelto a dormir. Seth. El día anterior había sido la clásica jornada con Seth: un paso adelante, un paso atrás, dos pasos a un lado. Una lucha constante. Estaba mejor que antes, pero todavía iba muy retrasado. ¿Podría alcanzar un nivel de normalidad algún día?

Fuera, el cielo estaba completamente encapotado y seguía lloviendo sin cesar. En su asiento trasero, Seth soñaba y sus párpados se movían. Bella se preguntó qué tipo de sueños tendría, si serían como películas mudas en las que naves y cohetes surcaban el espacio en silencio, o si pronunciaría en ellos las pocas palabras que sabía. No tenía idea. A veces, cuando se quedaba a su lado viéndolo dormir, le gustaba imaginar que en esos momentos vivía en un mundo en el que todos lo entendían sin problemas, donde Seth comprendía el significado de un lenguaje, fuera el que fuese. Tenía la esperanza de que soñara que jugaba con otros niños, niños que no se apartaban de él sólo porque no lo comprendían; la esperanza de que al menos en sus sueños fuera feliz. Dios, seguramente, era capaz de concederle al menos eso. ¿O no?

En aquellos instantes, mientras conducía por la autopista, estaba sola. Incluso con su hijo en el asiento de atrás seguía estando sola. Era una vida que no había escogido, pero era la única que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir. Las cosas habrían podido irle mucho peor; eso era algo que sabía e intentaba tener presente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no le resultaba fácil.

Se preguntaba si Seth habría sido tan problemático de haber tenido un padre cerca. En el fondo de su corazón no estaba segura, pero tampoco quería pensar demasiado en ello. En una ocasión se lo había preguntado a uno de los médicos, y el hombre le respondió que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Había sido una respuesta honrada, justo la que había esperado, pero no le dejó conciliar el sueño durante una semana. El doctor no había descartado completamente la posibilidad, y ésta arraigó en ella. ¿Había sido ella de alguna manera la responsable de las dificultades de Seth? Esos pensamientos no tardaron en suscitar otros: si no se debía a la ausencia de un padre, quizá fuera por algo ocurrido durante el embarazo. ¿Se había alimentado correctamente? ¿Había descansado lo necesario? Era posible que no hubiera tomado suficientes vitaminas, o que hubiera tomado demasiadas. ¿Le había leído lo bastante cuando era pequeño? ¿Le había hecho caso cuando él más la había necesitado? Las respuestas a todas esas preguntas podían tener implicaciones dolorosas, así que las apartaba de su mente a base de fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, algunas noches, ya tarde, volvían a asomar su feo rostro. Como al kudzu que invade los bosques, le era imposible mantenerlas a raya para siempre.

¿Había sido de algún modo culpa suya?

Cuando le asaltaban aquellas preocupaciones, se deslizaba sigilosamente hasta el dormitorio de Seth y lo contemplaba mientras dormía. El niño siempre se acostaba con una manta en la cabeza y las manos llenas de juguetes. Al verlo descansar de ese modo la invadía un sentimiento de ternura compuesto a un tiempo de tristeza y alegría.

En una ocasión, mientras vivía en Atlanta, alguien le había preguntado si habría tenido igualmente a Seth de haber sabido los problemas que le iba a dar. «Naturalmente que sí», había contestado ella con presteza, como se suponía que debía hacer. Y en el fondo de su corazón había sido sincera: a pesar de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le ocasionaba, tener a Seth era una bendición. Si hubiera hecho una lista de los pros y los contras, la segunda habría sido interminable, pero la primera habría tenido un peso infinitamente mayor.

No sólo quería a su hijo, sino que, a causa de su minusvalía, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. A diario se veía envuelta en situaciones que la empujaban a defenderlo y a disculparlo; situaciones que la llevaban a explicar a los demás que, a pesar de su apariencia normal, había algo en la cabeza de Seth que no funcionaba. Sin embargo, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones se callaba y dejaba que fueran las otras madres quienes sacaran sus propias conclusiones. Si no eran capaces de entenderlo y darle una oportunidad, peor para ellas, porque lo cierto era que Seth resultaba un niño encantador: nunca había hecho daño a ninguno de sus compañeros, jamás los había mordido, pellizcado ni gritado; nunca les quitaba los juguetes y siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir los suyos. Era un niño muy dulce, el más dulce que ella había conocido, y cuando sonreía... ¡Oh, era tan guapo cuando sonreía! Y si ella le devolvía la sonrisa, él continuaba sonriendo y entonces, durante un instante, Bellallegaba a pensar que todo marchaba perfectamente. Ella le decía lo mucho que lo quería, y la sonrisa de Seth se ensanchaba; pero, puesto que no podía expresarse con palabras, Seth no podía evitar sentir que era la única capaz de darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que resultaba. Entre tanto, Seth seguía jugando en el arenero mientras los demás niños lo dejaban a un lado.

Bella se preocupaba constantemente por él y, aunque sabía que todas las madres del mundo lo hacen, para ella no era lo mismo. A veces sentía deseos de conocer a alguien con un hijo en las mismas condiciones; por lo menos podría comprenderla, y ella tendría alguien con quien compartir sus notas y un hombro sobre el que llorar. ¿Acaso las demás madres se despertaban por la noche preguntándose si sus hijos llegarían alguna vez a tener un amigo, cualquier amigo? ¿Acaso se preocupaban por si sus hijos podrían ir a un colegio normal, practicar algún deporte o graduarse? ¿Acaso tenían que ser testigos del vacío que los demás niños, y también algunos adultos, hacían a sus hijos? ¿Acaso sus preocupaciones se prolongaban día y noche sin que les cupiera la esperanza de que terminaran algún día?

Siguió divagando de aquel modo mientras conducía el viejo Datsun por carreteras que se iban haciendo cada vez más familiares. Estaba a unos diez minutos de casa. Le faltaba pasar la siguiente curva, cruzar el puente hacia Edenton y girar a la izquierda por la calle Charity. Después, sólo le quedaría poco más de un kilómetro y habría llegado. Seguía lloviendo, y el asfalto estaba negro y reluciente. Los faros alumbraban en la distancia, arrancando destellos a las gotas, como si fueran diamantes que cayeran del cielo al atardecer. Estaba cruzando una zona de pantanos, una de tantas que abundaban en esa parte del territorio y cuyas aguas provenían del canal Albemarle.

Casi nadie vivía por aquellos parajes, y los que lo hacían apenas se dejaban ver. El suyo era el único coche que circulaba por allí en aquellos momentos. Cogió la curva a unos noventa kilómetros por hora y entonces la vio, apenas a unos doce metros de distancia, en medio de la carretera. Era una cierva adulta que la miraba, paralizada por el resplandor de los faros. Bella iba demasiado deprisa para evitar la colisión. No obstante, su instinto se impuso y le hizo clavar los frenos.

Oyó claramente el chirrido de los neumáticos. Notó que éstos perdían tracción sobre la superficie empapada y cómo el coche seguía hacia delante.

El animal no se movió, y Bella pudo verle claramente los ojos, dos grandes esferas amarillas que brillaban en la oscuridad. No podía esquivarla y se estrellaría contra ella. Se oyó a sí misma gritar mientras daba un desesperado golpe de volante. Las ruedas delanteras patinaron y de algún modo respondieron a sus órdenes. El Datsun se cruzó y evitó a la cierva por cuestión de centímetros.

Demasiado tarde para que tuviera importancia, la cierva salió de su estupor y corrió en busca de un lugar seguro sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás; pero el viejo coche no pudo recuperarse de la maniobra. Bella notó cómo los neumáticos perdían contacto con el asfalto y se adentraban en la tierra mojada. Los gastados amortiguadores crujieron violentamente con el rebote y actuaron como un trampolín. A menos de diez metros, se levantaba una hilera de cipreses. Bella giró el volante con desesperación, pero el coche siguió lanzado. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y contuvo la respiración. Era como si todo sucediera primero a cámara lenta, después muy rápido y de nuevo despacio. Se dio cuenta de que la colisión era inevitable, pero esa constatación sólo duró una décima de segundo. En ese instante chocó contra los árboles. Bella oyó el estruendo del metal que se retorcía y el estallido del parabrisas que la cubrió de fragmentos de cristal. Como llevaba puesta sólo la parte inferior del cinturón de seguridad, su cabeza salió disparada hacia delante y se estrelló contra el volante. Notó un dolor agudo y penetrante.

Luego, nada más.


End file.
